This invention relates to an ozone generator. In particular, it relates to an ozone generator construction providing maximum efficiency of ozone generation.
Ozone generators operating on the principle of discharging high voltage through a stream of air which is forced along a passageway formed between a pair of tubular electrodes is well known in the prior art. However, in the prior art generators both of the electrodes have smooth surfaces, and therefore, the electric discharge tends to travel down and be concentrated at the downstream end of the tubular electrodes, i.e. the end toward which the air travels.
As a result, the electric discharge dissociates the air at one end of the electrode assembly rather than along its entire length. Thus the assembly is inefficient in its operation of converting oxygen in the air to ozone.